When I Was Your Man
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Re-uploaded. Edited due to reasons. Nate still loves Caitlyn. Caitlyn still loves Nate. Time doesn't really heal, though because one way or another, it's going to end up in tears. Moving on seems like it's so 'out' not 'in'. Inspired by Bruno Mars' song, When I Was Your Man.


**This is my first song fic and I hope you enjoy it because it's about Naitlyn! I have been inspired by my friends to do it about Bruno Mars' song, When I Was Your Man. Just guess which lyrics fit where. :)**

* * *

_Nate's POV:_

I woke up to the sound of my radio alarm blaring. I rubbed my eyes and felt the right side of the bed. Oh yeah, Caitlyn left. The song I woke up to was our First Date song. The one I twirled her around in the rain and kissed her. It doesn't sound the same anymore though. I hit the stop button and tried to go back to sleep. Surely, the guys wouldn't miss me for an hour, right?

When I finally got out of bed, I showered, taking the lyrics of our song out of my mind. I stepped out, brushing my teeth, I decided to what to wear. When I was done, I hopped into my car and met my brothers and their girlfriends at Starbucks. I was kinda hoping Caitlyn would be there because their girlfriends are her best friends but then I thought that was very unlikely.

I parked and went in, locking my car. I spotted all of them at a table seated for six. "Hey." I said, sitting down.

"Hey." Everyone chorused.

"So, we didn't order before you came so let's get these down!" Mitchie said as a waiter came to our table. We all ordered and everyone looked shocked when I ordered something different from my usual. My usual, you see, was also Caitlyn's usual and favorite.

"So, how you doing with the recording and stuff?" Jason asked Mitchie and Mara.

"Oh fantastic. Caitlyn seems to be recording fast so my album should be out by next month." Mitchie replied, oblivious to my heart breaking when I heard her name.

"How is she?" Shane asked.

"She's doing really well. She's dating a guy called Alex. He's a'ight." Mara replied. Did they not care that they were talking about this in front of me? It was tearing me down. She found another guy to make her happy.

"You know what? I'm going home. Suddenly don't feel so hot." I said, excusing myself.

"Oh! Nate, we didn't mean... I am so sorry I told you that. She told me not to tell you." Mara apologized. I shook my head and sighed.

"It's ok. It's not like we've been broken up for three months or anything." I said, rudely. I couldn't believe she moved on. I stormed out the coffee shop and drove home.

I was so stupid. I wrapped my life around music and the band and completely ignored her, breaking her heart in the process. I never once bought her anything except on our first date 5 years ago when we were 18. When we were out in public, I didn't hold her hand even though I wore a disguise. I would shake it off when she tried slipping it in. She always sighed and walked ahead of me, softly crying.

I didn't come home till past 11 p.m. She always was awake but sometimes I didn't care. I thought that she was just nagging me but I realized it was because she wanted to spend some time with me. I've been making her sleep deprived for my own stupid reasons. We always stayed home when I or she wasn't at work. She would always tidy the house because she knows I like it clean. Sometimes I would help and we would have a water war or vacuum war. But the times I just sat down on the piano bench, making a song, I would sometimes watch her and she would be waltzing around the room and singing. I should have taken her out clubbing so she can dance, with me, not the broom.

When I went to Shane and Mitchie's engagement party, I saw her. At first I thought that this was it, the chance I would get her back but then I saw Alex and they were dancing together, having fun. I should have been Alex but I was too stupid to realize her true feelings towards our relationship.

I remember when we broke up. She told me that she had had enough. At first, I pretended that I didn't care because I knew what she was saying was the truth. I watched her leave when I didn't tell her that I loved her back. I had to set her free. Now every time I try to sleep, her face would be there, crying and telling me that she hates me. Then she would leave and I would grab out to her but she disappears. I should have ran after her and told her the truth.

When I have the chance to see her. I would apologize even though I know she's moved on. When I saw her at her record label, I went to the top floor where her posh, modern office would be. I walked past all her platinum and gold records and past her PA, Rachel. She told me that I couldn't just walk in there but trust me I did. I needed to tell her this. When I opened the door, I saw my brothers, Mitchie, Mara and Alex there with Caitlyn.

She stood up from her chair and looked at me, shocked. "Nate, it's been too long." She finally said.

"Ditto." I agreed. "I need to tell you something." I said.

"Tell me away." She sat down and gave me her attention. I was surprised. I thought she would kick me out or something. Alex tried stroking her hair but she shook him off and gestured for me to say what I needed to say.

I walked up to her desk. It felt as if it was just me, her and Alex in the room. I ignored everyone else.

"I know it's too late to apologize for all that I did, but I just want you to know that I want you to have a great life. I hope Alex buys you flowers, holds your hand, spend all his time with you, take you out so you could dance, because I remembered you loved to dance, and do all the things I should have done when I was with you." By now, Caitlyn had stood up and came in front of me, tears coming down her face. "I have to set you free." I choked out, my own tears falling.

"Thank you." She said, hugging me. I hugged her back for the first time in three months. I still had the butterflies in my stomach and wondered if she had them but I ignored it. Alex pulled her back and I left. "Nate!" She called but I had to get out of there. I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

...

Two days later, I was still cooped up in my house. My brothers and their other halves at visited me, to make sure I was looking after myself. I was but I just didn't want to go outside. I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed and called out. "Shane, Jason, if it's you, go away!" I said.

"It's not them." Came a sad voice. I opened the door to reveal Caitlyn, her mascara down her face. I stood aside and she came in. "Alex cheated on me." She said. That son of a bitch. I hugged her and she clung onto me tightly. "I didn't care because I wanted you. I need you." She pulled back, looking into my eyes. I was shocked to say anything. I nodded and she leaned up and kissed me. I missed her cinnamon taste.

"I love you." I said. She leaned her head on my chest.

"I love you, too. But we need to make improvements." She said. I agreed and twirled her around. She laughed and kissed me again.

* * *

**There :)**


End file.
